Night Play
by Aurora-Moon-Daughter-of-Light
Summary: Laurie was innocent before him, but she couldn't help how much she loved him. He was only going to hurt her but that was Pete Wisdom you couldn't hold him for long.


Laurie knew she should have been staying away from Pete; he'd only break her heart when he left but she couldn't help herself. She'd grown more feelings for him then she'd originally intended. Young and impressionable Laurie had become more attached to him than any other man in her life. And he was her sort of teacher when it came to acts she'd only done with him so far and if anyone else was as fun as she thought him then she's clearly missed much. But she'd miss him more and everything he offered in the long run, no one would be her Pete never would hold a candle to him. So it came to this choice she'd been mulling over for hours. Without pretty lingerie to wear for him Laurie chose to go bare a long strand of pretty but cheap pearls hung around her neck and a pair of cream lace up boots adorned her feet.

She'd struggled forever on trying to figure out how to present herself for when he came in but she was just not the most creative person when it came to being sexy, art yes but sexy no. Sighing she just flopped on the bed and laid out in the sexiest pose she could figure it left her bare to him in the worst way. In a nervous gesture Laurie played with the long strand of pearls around her neck until she heard the door start to crack open. Everything about her was nervous and tense but when he first caught sight of her, the breath caught in her lungs. God how much she loved this man and she'd not have any time with him once she came back home it was pure torture.

Putting on the sexiest smile she could for him Laurie twirled the pearls in her fingers, daring him to come join her. His eyes were dark with lust, she loved those eyes especially when they were looking at her in there lovemaking. She could almost moan at that heated look. He didn't even have his shirt fully unbuttoned or pants even more removed then just past his belt that was hanging there uselessly. His lips were hot, passionate and rough against her tender lips; hands finding and gripping her breasts they filled his hands neatly. Her nipples pebbled as if on cue, rubbing into the palm of his hand and causing her to shift and groan.

One hand removed from her breast moving to cup her ass, he roughly pulled her body against his own. Laurie could already feel how much he wanted her; she had to stop herself from moaning even more by the time his lips ran hotly over the flesh of her neck and shoulder. His kisses ran down her neck, nipping at the skin here and there making her body tighten with the want of him. Running a hand down her body torturously Laurie couldn't help but let her head fall back and release a groan. His fingers ran teasingly over the outside of her pussy, her own body growing wetter at his touch. He drew circles with the tip of his finger before plunging it into her body drawing out a strangled cry.

Bucking her hips to drive his finger in and out of her harder Laurie moaned loudly as his tongue found one of her tightly pebbled nipples. He worked his tongue around one sucking on it before pulling away to lavish that same attention on the other side, Pete leaned up removing his finger from her depths. She groaned at the loss of his finger but quickly started to pull at his shirt tugging it from his pants and almost ripping the rest of the buttons off to get it him out of it. Laurie's hands ran down his chest, raking nails down the skin eliciting a deep groan from him. Oh how she loved that sound so much. Her hands found his pants and yanked the button off in her fervor forcing the zipper down before wrestling the pants past his hips.

He wasn't wearing anything under the pants and she loved that, her hand reached down to cup him running the palm of her hand up him in one clean stroke that made him moan. Pete pushed her down firmly on the bed, he was rough she willingly accepted it and had started to want it. The tip of him pressed into the wet folds of her pussy and a shudder ran threw her like fire. She moved her hips clearly begging him to plunge that hard and hot flesh deep into her for which he did. It stung for moment like it always seemed to she was always wet but not usually ready enough to take him in with one stroke. It took a few strokes for her body to settle comfortably around him, but he moved at a hard pace his lower body jarring her own with each thrust. Laurie's fingers settled on his back, at first running down his skin leaving only lines that quickly fled. Her breath came out in muffled moans of pleasure that mingled with his heavy breathing.

Sex wasn't what she'd expected at first the hype and stuff of romance novels it was not, but it felt good and he was a good lover to her. Laurie ran kisses over his face; shoulder any place she could get to as he moved. She knew she couldn't last for this time his teasing had brought her close to the edge but then faded it back some. Her body tightened around his cock, muscles bunching up in spasms as she rode her coming orgasm. His cock pounded into her, his fingers rubbed the swollen nub in time; he kept a shallow rhythm until Laurie finally let out a gasp and a moan as she stiffened under him. She came but he wasn't done and she had at least one more in her before he'd be done and satisfied.

He pulled out and yanked her up flipping her over while doing so. Pete wove his hand in her hair pulling tightly enough that her head was forced to stay straight forward as her ass was presented to him in the air. Using his free hand he planted a hard slap to her ass cheek before guiding himself back inside her willing pussy. With the boots she had a few more inches added to her making it near perfect of an angle for him to drive deep into. One hand stayed in her hair as the other grabbed her hip tightly; Pete pounded himself fully into her as much as would be allowed. Laurie's moans intensified as did his, Pete's hips pounded against her ass leaving a slight red mark that added on to the already rosy part from his slap.

Un-wrapping his hand from her hair he leaned down against the bed, his body spooning into her back while the hand that had been on her hip slid down to run across her pussy. Laurie moaned at the action breathing out his name in response to his touch. He responded by moving faster and harder into her the hand moving up to grip her breast hard, as his hot breath fluttered against the soft skin of her neck. Laurie moved her hand to rub herself feeling his cock deliciously slide in and out of her warm pussy pushing them both closer to the edge. Pete kissed her neck his orgasm building quickly; his hand went over Laurie's using them both to rub her into frenzy. Laurie turned her head to draw him into a searing kiss, tongue dancing across his lips and against his tongue in turn.

She came, her body shook with it and he joined her in release a few moments later with a masculine moan as he spilled himself inside her. He slid himself out of her and moved to lie beside her on the bed. Laurie panted catching her breath as she looked at the man she loved, she'd never speak it that would make it too real but she loved him and what he could do to her. Her eyes roamed his body, sweating from there fun and with a sheen of moisture that was on his cock that came from both of their passion. Laurie licked her lips before bending over to run her tongue over that flesh in one clean lick drawing both hers and his tastes into her mouth. It drew a shudder from him before she moved to lay herself over him, boots never removed but she knew he loved it.

Laurie looked down at him, wanted to say it so bad to tell him not to leave her because she loved him but he'd leave her anyway he had a job and in her heart she knew that she wasn't the one important enough for him to stay or for her to change him. But he'd always have a little bit of her heart with him. Laurie leaned down and kissed him. Hard, passionately and fully she kissed him to make sure she left some mark on him that would stay even if it was just memories.


End file.
